


Welcome to London

by EventHorizon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Halloween, M/M, Vampires, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon
Summary: October is the busiest month for a certain very top-secret government program and when the staff is being cut down by stomach flu, Mycroft has to step in and handle a case himself.  He might not be very happy about that, but a certain Greg Lestrade is positively delighted...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 30
Kudos: 173
Collections: Spooky Johnlock Collection





	Welcome to London

_Beneath a crumbling crypt, in a historically-unimportant London cemetery, The British Government waits…_

__________

And… late. This was _most_ disrespectful, though, in fairness, it was also not unexpected. Time zone conversion could be somewhat problematic for certain regions and, more to the point, some cultures simply didn’t view or value time in the same way. Or course, one _could_ make the effort if one chose… ah, finally. There he is. On to business…

“Hello! Oh… well. Look at you… good enough to eat, I’d say.”

A ‘funny’ one. How delightful.

“Given your tardiness, I would advise keeping your cheeky comments in check.”

“But why? You do look good enough to eat and I’m simply dying for a nibble.”

A funny one who laughs at his own jokes. Agonizing… and the agony was compounded by the wretch wearing what he must have believed the wardrobe of the ‘average’ London citizen. The man looked like the father of a brace of children who are also eternally agonized by his supposed sense of humor.

“If we have reached the terminus of your jocularity, might I have your name?”

“Don’t you know it, Mr. Delicious? Should be right there on your form.”

“I know the name of the individual I am supposed to be meeting, but that does not necessarily mean you.”

Something for which I am now hoping so I may simply refuse your entry to this country and be done with it. My book at home will not read itself…

“Ooh… you’re a sour one, aren’t you? Let me try and remember… uh… Graham?”

“No. Begone.”

“Wait! Gary?”

“I hereby refuse you…”

“Greg! Greg. It’s Greg. And something with an L there at the end.”

Damn.

“Lestrade. For the purposes of your visit, you are Greg Lestrade.”

“If you say so. It’s a bit damp in here, isn’t it? What say you and me see about finding somewhere a touch more hospitable for that little nibble?”

Mycroft sighed and drew out his pocket watch, frowning slightly at the time, which had not run in reverse as he desperately hoped so he would be arriving home at his normal hour. The Halloween season… what a bother. For most of the year, the various ghosts, demons, banshees and the like were more than happy to frolic in the various dimensions they’d toddled off to when they realized that humans were reproducing at a rather worrying rate and had little tolerance for those unable to claim membership in their species. Much nicer to go about one’s business when one was not continuously running from aggrieved villagers sporting torches, pitchforks, sharpened stakes and an assortment of religious tokens and holy books which might not contain any useful words, but did smart somewhat when one was smacked on the head with its heavy and numerous pages.

Typically, his office reviewed only a handful of travel permits a month, at best. The month of October, however… it was as if some otherworldly travel bureau began mailing adverts to generate business for itself and every recipient thought it a stellar idea to pop back to the ancestral homeland for a bit of a romp. Tourists! Every season they were overrun with the blighters and given the nasty stomach flu cutting a hearty swatch through the halls of government, he had no staff to spare to handle all the cases arriving this final week before the holiday itself. It wasn’t as if one of _the_ most top-secret programs the government ran could simply phone and have a few temporary staff bussed in to manage the overflow. Though, in hindsight, he could have conscripted several MP’s to do the task, as their complete lack of intellect and perspicacity would make them ideally suited for processing the travel documents for members of the supernatural community without finding anything even remotely amiss.

Hindsight failing, however, and to the detriment his anticipated relaxing evening, his appearance was required tonight, which was one more appearance per year than he had any real interest in making. Legwork… not his area, really. Especially for processing the visa of a highly impertinent vampire. Wearing a button up and trainers. And entirely inappropriate silver hair. Did the man have no standards whatsoever?

“Thank you, no. Your travel papers, please?”

“Right here… all in order, I hope.”

Hmmmm…. unfortunately, yes. Well, must not pretend the bureaucracy has been in any manner inefficient. The civil servants on both sides of the proverbial veil took extreme offense at even the hint of such an accusation and both regiments were happy to wage cooperative war in defense of their collective honor. Losing his tea and biscuit requests for a month was the least of the havoc they could wreak and that was debilitating enough on its own without his personal signature being required on every single piece of paper necessary for that side to send or receive individuals through the interdimensional portal that connected various realms to this one. He would lose his fingers from the drudgery! And he did prize his fingers most dearly as they made enjoying his tea and biscuits a much easier task than otherwise.

“They seem to be, yes. Very well, I have your currency, converted at today’s rate of exchange, the information packet concerning your holiday package. Hmmmm… I see you have tickets to several performances.”

“The travel service said they were good ones! I like a bit of music, bit of theatre… I like them better with company, though…”

Belay your grin, brigand.

“Perhaps the person sitting adjacent to you will be clever of wit. In any case, they are in your materials along with… oh, I see you have passes to several museums.”

“Just because I’m a handsome fellow, doesn’t mean I’m not smart, too. I can see why you’d make that mistake since it’s hard to think well when someone as sexy as me is standing there looking like a dream come true.”

“Why do I suspect your co-workers are happier than you that you are on holiday.”

“Because you’re smart, too! Alright, alright… I’m being a bit on the silly side, I have to admit. It’s what’s expected of vampires by you lot, isn’t it? Being seductive and ensnaring you in our erotic web?”

 _That_ grin was _not_ suffused with sensuality. Which made it more engaging, actually. A genial, silver-haired, contented father smile wasn’t normally his… type… but the chap wore it well, to be fair.

“I suppose that _is_ the myth and lore of your species, yes. In any case, your accommodations are ready and the staff… they are not aware of the true nature of a portion of their guests, however, they are highly used to unusual requests and occurrences so, though you will be expected to follow the regulations for your visit, if something unexpected occurs that may divulge your, shall we say, heritage, it will not likely be interpreted for what it is in truth.”

“Be cautious, but not paranoid. Got it. Anything else?”

“Many things, but they are included in your travel materials and, I hope, you have already familiarized yourself with the basic information.”

“I looked through it, yeah. Thought I’d give it a closer study once I arrived and had a chance to get settled. I’m here for a whole week! Isn’t that grand?”

“If you say so. In any case, when you are ready to depart, simply ask the hotel desk to phone the Nox car service. A vehicle will return you’re here for your journey home.”

“That’s convenient. I thought I was going to have to fly myself and that was going to be a bit of a trial with my luggage. I may be a sturdy fellow, but even a sturdy bat can’t port much with its teeny little feet.”

“Most droll. Your car is waiting to bring you to your hotel, so…”

“Wait… _you’re_ not taking me? I thought that was…. well, part of what you’d do for a new arrival.”

“No, as I am simply here to verify and process your visa, as well as see you with your necessary travel materials. However, we do provide a car to transport you to and from your lodgings.”

“I understand. You’ve probably got more work to do tonight, anyway.”

“No, actually. I was required to remain late and tend to this business, which is not one of my typical duties, due to… it is no matter. Now that you are arrived and successfully processed, I am departing for the day.”

Why are you grinning?

“Then I can ride with you!”

That was not the hoped for answer.

“Certainly not.”

“Why?”

“First, I am not a cabbie. Second, your hotel is not in the direction of my residence.”

“Why’s that a problem? Aren’t cars sort of the proper thing for going places no matter the direction they happen to be?”

“In a city the size, and traffic capacity, of London, the problem, so to speak, is a rather substantial one.”

“London’s big, I take it.”

“Yes.”

“Alright… is there a map here in my folder?”

“Several.”

“Good, then! I’ve got decent navigation skills, but any little help… helps. Is there one useful for… _aerial_ navigation?”

“Yes. of course. We _have_ done this sort of thing before and are well aware certain individuals enjoy a flight over the city while they are here.”

“Perfect! I’ve heard it’s rather fun and want to give it a go myself. I almost did New York for this holiday but a friend did London and said it was a jolly time both in the air and on the ground. I don’t get a lot of holiday time and wanted to make the very most of it.”

That, at least, was something with which Mycroft could sympathize.

“Then I commend your making a prudent choice. Now, I shall show you to your vehicle and…”

“If you’re done for the day, how about sharing a drink with me? Not the… special… kind, mind you, but something you enjoy? I wager you know a respectable place for a nice drink on a chilly night, so how about it? I can pay, too! Got my money right here, in fact.”

Dear heavens, but you are pestiferous. However, many not-actually-mythical beings did not match their fabled comportment, so it was not entirely surprising the cliched vampire motif has been resoundingly debunked. However… being chatted up by someone wearing… chinos, vampire or not, was _most_ alarming. Though, in the spirit of conviviality he would concede that the trousers did an exceptional job of displaying certain anatomical attributes to best effect.

“Again, thank you, no. I have plans.”

“Which are?”

“My business.”

“Then they’re already dreadful! You can’t have more business after the business day’s over. That’s the way to end up a shriveled husk and that’s a tragic fate for someone as… healthy… as you.”

Scoundrel.

‘Your innuendo is not appreciated.”

“Was I innuendoing?”

“You were and you are well aware of that fact.”

“I’m really not because, although I’m fairly good with your English I can still miss a lot or say the wrong thing when I mean something else entirely.”

Mycroft scowled because there might… might!... be a truthful point in there. Even the beings who departed this world from English-speaking regions had long ago veered away from the established structure of the language and could… make mistakes. Perhaps this fellow’s rather ridiculous banter was little more than attempting a genuinely affable conversation and… not quite succeeding.

“I concede the point and you have my apology if it is warranted. Now, shall we…”

“Go for a drink? Absolutely!”

Waving your money in the air is somehow appropriate for you, though it will likely have you the victim of a crime in a trice. Though, given your rather notable and toothy talents, perhaps the worry should be more for the perpetrator than you.

“The concierge of your hotel will be able to make a splendid recommendation if you hope to enjoy a cocktail and socialize with the citizenry.”

Mycroft glared sharply as the new arrival made to open his mouth to continue the thread of conversation and was rewarded, instead, with a large, cheery smile and an ‘after you’ motion of the vampire’s hands.

“I should ask, though… if I want _another_ sort of drink…”

“There is a small refrigerator in your hotel room that has been stocked with a variety of… types. I am certain you will find something to your liking. Do drink your fill as it is included in your accommodation fee. The staff believes this to be a health drink select of the guests enjoy and take a daily delivery to replenish any stock, as needed.”

“And that’s included? That’s good service!”

“We do try.”

Mycroft strolled towards the damp and lichen-encrusted steps up to the main level of the crypt, leaving the small interdimensional portal to close behind them until the next visitor to London was scheduled to arrive. Which would be very early tomorrow morning, actually, but that would not be his affair to manage, fortunately, since, for some unknown reason, goblins made him sneeze and that was a terribly undignified way to greet a visitor to his city.

“And here we are. If you follow this path you will reach your transportation. The ride cost is also included in your travel arrangements, so you may safely stow your funds until you choose to venture away from your hotel. Do enjoy your stay, Mr. Lestrade. London welcomes you most heartily.”

“Thank you! And… can I know your name? It seems only right I say goodbye with something other than Mr. Delicious.”

Cad. But it can do no harm, I suppose.

“Mycroft.”

“Ooh… I like that. Very elegant, just like you. In any case, goodbye, Mycroft. I appreciate your help.”

Smiling his polite but conversation-ending smile, Mycroft turned and took a different path to where his own vehicle waited. To bring him home. To his book, a fire and a rather exceptional brandy that would serve as his companion for the evening. Truly, this was the epitome of bliss and fully his to savor…

As Mycroft walked away through the swirling mists of fog, Greg felt his lips curving into a smile and his fangs giving that delectable tingle that said clearly he was seeing someone he very much found… interesting. Not for a nibble… at least, not _only_ for a nibble, but because they were gorgeous, graceful and very much hiding the true person they were behind a façade of cool, clear ice. Couldn’t fool a vampire, though. They had their ways and his ways were better than most, so he was reading this Mycroft person perfectly.

Reaching into the pocket of his simple yet comfortable jacket, Greg drew out a wallet and, rather than put his money into it, withdrew an item that further broadened his smile.

Mycroft Holmes… well, well, well. A name that suits you very well, good sir. But how terrible that you’ve lost your wallet! An expensive-looking one, too, and loaded with cash. I’m sure you’ll want this back and how nice is it that I’ve got your address now and… well, I may have understated a bit about how much my teeny bat feet can carry. Certainly not this heavy piece of luggage, but a single wallet? No problem whatsoever. I’m sure you’ll be very happy to learn it fell into safe and considerate hands like mine and not those of some horrible thief.

Never fear, though! I’ll make certain it finds its way back to you this very night. I wonder if there’s a place near your house where they sell wine… I certainly can’t carry a bottle with me in flight, but it’d be rude to appear on your doorstep without a gift. Besides your wallet that is. It’s what you do for friends! And people you hoped were going to _be_ your friend. Or more. More was good, too. You are an intoxicating man, Mycroft Holmes, and it’s a tragic fact of life that vampires have very soft spots for all things intoxicating.

Well, truthfully, not all the spots were soft. One was rather hard when it had reason to be and he’d never seen a reason better than the lean and princely figure that just strolled away, twirling an umbrella in his long-fingered hands…


End file.
